When custom-fitting oral appliances, practitioners often take measurements of a patient's dental arch, mouth, and jaw. One particular measurement is the position of a user's mandible as he or she extends the mandible in an anterior or posterior direction. Measuring the mandibular position allows a practitioner to custom-fit oral appliances designed to extend a user's jaw forward.